It is known from the prior art that dosing from a tube may be performed by varying the diameter of the outlet opening. Apart therefrom dosing takes place by the squeezing pressure which is applied to the tube.
The known tube closures close the tube but have no possibility for dosing the strand which is to be deployed by squeezing the tube, that is to say for dosing said strand to a desired determined deployment length; therefore, the measures in package inserts of pharmaceuticals are always indicated as, for example, 2 cm, 4 cm, or pea-size, walnut-size.
Human visual judgment and sense can be deceived, such that the user is unable to squeeze the exact guaranteed desired dosing amount from the tube.
The novel idea is to provide dosing of a cream-type and gel-type medium from a tube, that is to say to provide a dosing aid. The known handling of deployment, squeezing, and compression of the tube are to be conjointly integrated.